Randall Boggs/Gallery
Images of Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc. and Monsters University. Promotional Material RBMI.png Randall 3.jpg Monsters Inc 0.jpg 51 Randy.jpg Randall Randy Boggs.png|Randall, as he appears in Monsters University RandallBoggsID-MU.png RoarOmegaRoar-MU.png Monsters University Poster.jpg MI - Hiding Boo from Randall.jpg Stock Art Clipmonsters10.gif clipmonster31.gif clipboggs21.gif clipboggs2.gif clipboggs3.gif rtg80.gif rtg73.gif Screenshots ''Monsters, Inc. monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-811.jpg|Randall, scaring Mike Wazowski in the locker room monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1220.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1250.jpg|Randall showing off in front of Sulley and Mike monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1255.jpg|"I'm in the zone today, Sullivan. Better be doing some serious scaring, putting up some big numbers." 2001 monsters inc 009.jpg|"Do you hear that? It's the wind of change..." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps_com-1513.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1630.jpg|"I plan to." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1654.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1706.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-1914.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-1478.jpg|Randall and Fungus glaring angrily at Sulley and Mr. Waternoose monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2924.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-2953.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4041.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4632.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4074.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4094.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4112.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-4717.jpg|Randall slamming every door open, but not noticing Sulley, Mike and Boo disney_wallpaper___monsters_inc-1920x1080.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4439.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5091.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-4569.jpg|"Where's the kid?" monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-4597.jpg|"Okay. I think I know how to make it all go away." Randall's Deal.png|"You have until then to put the kid back. Get the picture?" - Randall making a deal with Mike monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-5847.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5448.jpg|"Wazowski!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-5478.jpg|"You still think this is some kind of a stupid scare record?" monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6137.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6225.jpg|"Say hello to the Scream Extractor." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6255.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-6805.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6864.jpg|"Ah, with this machine, we don't need scarers. Besides, Sullivan already got what he deserved." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6897.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-6967.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-6967.jpg|"You don't know how long I wanted to do that, Sullivan." monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-7858.jpg|"There won't be." Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7138.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8032.jpg monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8360.jpg|"Nice workin' with ya!" Randall's evil smile.png|"And don't worry! I'll take good care of the kid!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7658.jpg|Randall, screaming after being caught by Boo monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8547.jpg monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7686.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7689.jpg Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7700.jpg|Randall is foiled Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7710.jpg|Randall's out of the job Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7722.jpg|"Wait wait wait! No, please no!" Monsters-disneyscreencaps com-7742.jpg|Randall's defeat Monsters University Teenage Randall - 02.png Randall_in_Monsters_University.png Teenage Randall - 04.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 02.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 03.png Teenage Randall - 05.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 04.png RandallwithMike03.jpg Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 05.png Teenage Mike and Teenage Randall - 06.png Teenage Randall - 07.png Roar Omega Roar.jpg|Randall on the left Teenage Randall - 08.png Roar Omega Roar - 02.png Roar Omega Roar - 03.png Vlcsnap-2013-11-20-13h08m36s242.png Roar Omega Roar - 04.png S610 63ccs-sel16-138.jpg Teenage Randall - 09.png Randall&Sulley.png Teenage Randall - 10.png Teenage Randall - 11.png RandallMU.png Teenage Randall - 12.png Teenage Randall - 13.png Teenage Randall - 15.png|"That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan." Video Games Randall Boggs DU Render.png|Randall Boggs costume in ''Disney Universe Randall Boggs Disney Infinity.png|Randall in Disney INFINITY Randall Boggs Disney Infinity 2.png monstersu_2.jpg aqfg.png|Randy costume in Club Penguin Monsters11.jpg|Randall in a promotional artwork for Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzRandallB.png|Randall's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Dots.png|Randall on the Rock the Dots app icon. Randall - KH3.png|Randall in Kingdom Hearts III. Randall Boggs Defeat in KH3.jpg|Randall's Defeat in Kingdom Hearts III. Ws-randall boggs.png|Randall in Disney Magic Kingdoms Cc-monsters inc-2.png Randall Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Theme Parks and other live appearances monsters inc ride.jpg|Randall in the Monsters, Inc. ride r.boggs.png randall mi ride.png squished randall.png randall vs boo.jpg randall vs boo 2.jpg Monsters-Inc-Mike-And-Sulley-to-the-Rescue!.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Randal Pennie.png Randall Infinity figure.jpg|Disney INFINITY Randall Randall plush.png|Disney Store Plush Randall WDCC Randall Boggs.png|WDCC Randall Randyfigure.jpg Monsters-University-Pop-Randall-Boggs.jpg Monsters-University-Wacky-Wobbler-Randall.jpg mu-figures.jpg randall-disney-infinity-figure-package.jpg monsters university vinylmation randall.jpg|Randy Vinylmation 412026251036.jpg|Disney Store Monsters University plush Randy 901993-randall-002.jpg Randall Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Randall Tsum Tsum 031b_cbm1gd_145211207x-jpg_rgb.jpg|Concept of Randall for Monsters University Crazy Randell.png|Concept art of Randall Randall concept.1.png Randall.png Randall_Boggs_Vinylmation.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Monsters, Inc. galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries